The name of the game
by Abuelitnt
Summary: ¿Cuál es el nombre del juego?... Quiero saberlo... Ryoma-kun...


**The name of the game**

Sin duda había sido el día más feliz de su corta vida, con 15 años, la joven Ryuzaki Sakuno se le había declarado a la persona más importante para ella, a alguien tan inalcanzable que había llegado a un punto de sus sentimientos que sólo quería decirle lo que sentía, sin importar la respuesta que le daría. Sin embargo, no pensó ni en sus más recónditos y pequeños pensamientos que su confesión tendría como resultado algo inesperado…

**Flash Back**

-Me gustas mucho… Ryoma-kun….-comienza tímidamente, reuniendo todo el valor para no tartamudear y dejar las cosas claras, mirando hacia el pasto del patio trasero de la escuela-… me gustaría que salieras conmigo…-levantando la mirada a su interlocutor, con las mejillas sonrosadas y a punto de llorar, sabiendo de antemano cuál sería su respuesta _"No"_

A pesar de que aun se mantenía estoico y sin ninguna reacción frente al comportamiento de la chica, la sensación de sorpresa pasó por un momento en su rostro, demostrado en que abrió los ojos de sobremanera por un segundo, mientras que su mirada gatuna estaba observándola profunda y detenidamente, viendo las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir, leyendo la posible y obvia respuesta que le daría.

No había dado ninguna clave, no había actuado de una manera especial con ella que la hiciera pensar que la aceptaría, para después simplemente responderle

-Está bien…-con indiferencia

**Fin Flash Back**

No lo podía creer, Echizen Ryoma le dijo que sí, ni en sus sueños con más esperanzas podría haber visto el resultado de esto, pensaba con emoción que todo cambiaría, que su trato frío y distante se iría y sería más amable, pero su felicidad no dejaba ver su futura realidad y ahora lo lamentaba, lamentaba el no haber estado preparada para esto

I've seen you twice, in a short time _(Te he visto dos veces en tan poco tiempo)_  
Only a week since we started _(Hace solo una semana que empezamos)_  
It seems to me, for every time _(Parece que para mí, por cada vez)_  
I'm getting more open-hearted _(Estoy logrando a abrir más mi corazón)_

-¿Y Ryoma-kun?-preguntaba con mucha impaciencia

-Aún está en las canchas, Kaidoh-bochou ya se había ido-le responde uno de sus compañero del club de tenis-seguramente todavía está entrenando

Sakuno suspira pesadamente, era cierto, lo había conocido así, como un obseso del deporte blanco y solo lo había visto solo dos veces…

-Quería irme temprano a casa con él, pasar un poco más de tiempo a su lado…-reflexiona mientras iba camino a su destino-pero de todas maneras esperaré…-con una sonrisa llena de alegría, pero con un pequeño brillo de tristeza en sus ojos

A pesar de que había empezado hace una semana, sentía que de alguna manera él no se estaba esforzando para poder comenzar esta naciente relación, ella ponía todo de su parte para poder arreglar sus horarios, sus tareas, sus entrenamientos para poder hacerse un tiempo para poder estar con la persona amada, pero no sentía recíproco este esfuerzo, sentía que solo era alguien más en su vida, ya que no había cambiado su rutina para nada, sentía que toda esta energía invertida era en vano, aunque era demasiado pronto para poder dejarlo…

-Estás aquí…-mirándola fijamente a la vez que se secaba el rostro con una toalla, practicando sus servicios-ten cuidado…-viendo que la superficie estaba llena de pelotas

-No te preocupes…-corriendo descuidadamente, tropezando con una de las esferas amarillas.

En una rápida acción, Ryoma corre hacia ella, tomándola por la cintura para evitar que cayera al suelo

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunta muy cerca de su oreja derecha

-Si… gracias-responde tontamente, con las mejillas sonrojadas

-Espérame…-soltándola lentamente para ir a los vestuarios para arreglarse-supongo que vienes a que te lleve a casa-sin ningún cambio en su voz

La emoción que había sentido al sentir su cuerpo cerca se había ido de un plumazo con esas palabras. Antes pensaba que sentiría felicidad al escuchar esas de su boca, pero al oírlo, al ver su comportamiento frío cuando las dijo, se sentía cada vez más desesperanzada, pero el sentimiento de tenerlo cerca, aun quería sentirla y recordarla, eso la mantenía seguir adelante, no importando lo que pasara… Una semana era poco tiempo para poder tomar una decisión, esperaba sinceramente que él pudiera tomarse más enserio esto, su relación…

I was an impossible case _(Era un caso imposible)_  
No-one ever could reach me _(Incluso nadie podía alcanzarme)_  
But I think I can see in your face _(Pero pienso que puedo ver en tu rostro)_  
There's a lot you can teach me_ (Hay muchas cosas que puedes enseñarme)_  
So I wanna know… _(Así que quiero saber…)_

-¿Y como te fue en tus exámenes?-la chica le pregunta mientras comían el almuerzo en el patio

-Supongo que bien…-haciendo que su oyente sonría tristemente

Ella siempre tenía que empezar, ella siempre era la tomaba la iniciativa

-Que bueno, creo que a mi también

-Me alegro…-levantando la mirada de su comida-¿Y como va tu entrenamiento?

-Bien-con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-la capitana me ha felicitado porque me he mejorado mucho la semana pasada

-Que bien…-y ahí terminaba la conversación

Siempre era lo mismo, unas simples palabras, aunque había otras en que solo Sakuno hablaba con mucha intensidad de sus días, de cómo lo había pasado, de las rabias, de las penas y de sus alegrías… quería compartir cada una de esas emociones con Ryoma…

Mas la muchacha sentía que el tiempo pasaba, nada cambiaba, si bien pasaban más tiempo juntos, esa barrera invisible que los mantenía separados, ella sentía que se hacía aun más fuerte y sólida con el pasar de los días, aunque ponía toda su voluntad para derribarla, pero no recibía respuesta, no daba señales de reacción, no le daba ninguna indicación de que esto estaba funcionado, si se sentía cómodo, si se sentía abrumado, si se sentía contento o preocupado… nada… ninguna reacción… tenía tantas ganas de preguntarle…

What's the name of the game? _(¿Cuál es el nombre del juego?)_  
Does it mean anything to you? _(¿Significa algo para ti?)_  
What's the name of the game? _(¿Cuál es el nombre del juego?)_  
Can you feel it the way I do? _(¿Puedes sentirlo de la misma manera que yo?)_  
Tell me please, 'cause I have to know _(Dime por favor, porque tengo que saber)_  
I'm a bashful child, beginning to grow _(Soy una niña vergonzosa, comenzando a crecer)_

-Ay Echizen, deberías ser más atento con Ryuzaki ¿Sabes que se ha vuelto una chica muy popular? Tengo a varios compañeros que serían muy felices saliendo con ella-le comenta Momoshiro Takeshi, tal vez el más cercano de sus amigos mientras calentaban

-Eso no me importa

-Ni siquiera sé porque estás con ella, nada en ti ha cambiado, ni siquiera en tu trato

-Me conoció así y no tengo porque cambiar-con una mirada asesina-y deja de hablar de eso

-¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si ella está ahí-indicándole un sector más alejado de las canchas, estaba caminando hacia los vestuarios para poder prepararse con su entrenamiento

Sus sempais y compañeros seguía molestando, se había vuelto una rutina, desde que salía con Sakuno, todos le daban alguna clase de consejo. Sabiendo su carácter, podían adivinar que no era para nada cariñoso y considerado con ella, pero hacía oídos sordos de todo eso.

-Ryuzaki…-se le oye a un chico de su salón

-¿Sí?-deteniéndose al instante, respondiéndole con suavidad y sonriéndole

-Te lo dije…-le menciona Momo-si sigues así te la quitarán y no podrás hacer nada

-Eso no te incumbe-viéndole como la pareja se despide con cordialidad, para después ver como lo saluda agitando su mano y con una sonrisa más grande, a lo que Ryoma baja la mirada

-Creo que ni sientes celos…

Ella esperaba con ansía alguna respuesta a eso, pero nada y esto se repetía, no recibía algún gesto de cariño, algún detalle, alguna pista sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella _"Ni siquiera me ha dicho si le gusto o no…"_ pensaba siempre… poco a poco Sakuno comenzaba a sentir frustración, incertidumbre, inseguridad sobre esto… ¿Por qué estaba pasando por todo esto? ¿Podría seguir entregándole su corazón sin restricciones si no veía ninguna respuesta favorable? Esas preguntas las carcomían, pero se aseguraba a si misma que podía resistirlo, que su amor era lo bastante fuerte para poder aguantarlo y que todos esos malos sentimientos tenía que esconderlos…

And you make me talk _(Y me haces hablar)_  
And you make me feel _(Y me haces sentir)_  
And you make me show _(Y me haces mostrar)_  
What I'm trying to conceal _(Lo que estoy tratando de ocultar)_  
If I trust in you, would you let me down? _(Si confío en ti ¿Me dejarías caer?)_  
Would you laugh at me, if I said I care for you?_(¿Te reirías de mí, si digo que cuido de ti?)_  
Could you feel the same way too? _(¿Podrías sentir de la misma manera también?)_  
I wanna know… _(Yo quiero saber)_

The name of the game _(El nombre del juego)_

Por lo menos gracias al tiempo que lo había estado observando, conocía cada gesto, cada palabra, para acción… todas esas cosas significaban algo para la vida cotidiana, sólo con eso podía contar, sólo leerlo con sus acciones implícitas y tomarlas como palabras tácitamente, aunque siempre trataba de sacarlo de sus casillas con cosas como esta:

-Gracias a Takeshiro-kun podré hacer la tarea-menciona feliz… quería ver algo más que su indiferencia del joven al lado mientras caminaban a casa-se me había perdido la hoja que nos había entregado la profesora

-Siempre te pasa eso y siempre Takeshiro-san te la entrega-indiferente, como siempre

"_¿Ni siquiera te molesta que otro chico se acerque a mí?"_ sentía tantas ganas de llorar en ese momento…

-Si…-aguantando como pudo-siempre me pasa-con una sonrisa-no lo puedo evitar-con el mejor ánimo que tenía en ese momento

-Pues has algo para no vuelva a suceder-algo molesto

"_Eso es lo único que logro de ti… enojarte…"_

-Está bien, lo intentaré…-esa frustración ha vuelto otra vez a su corazón

Los gestos a esas alturas de su relación ya no eran suficientes para conocerlo mejor, como le gustaría que le hablara, como le gustaría que le dijera como se sentía en realidad, que no hablara simplemente con frases hirientes e impasibles…

I have no friends, no-one to see _(No tengo amigos, a nadie a quien ver)_  
And I am never invited _(Y nunca he sido invitada)_  
Now I am here, talking to you _(Ahora estoy aquí, hablando contigo)_  
No wonder I get excited _(No pregunto, me vuelvo emocionada)_

Era su primera cita, su abuela Sumire le había regalado dos boletos al cine, y Ryoma había aceptado con su clásica indiferencia. Había pasado horas pensando en que ponerse, como comportarse, que decir, que hacer y que no hacer… era la primera cita de su vida y quería que fuera perfecta

-Estuvo bien la película ¿no?-le pregunta la joven

-Sí, veo que te entretuviste mucho

-Era una buena comedia

-Que bueno que te divirtieras-con una levísima sonrisa, pero sin dejar de lado ese tono inalterable

Ella pudo notarlo y se sintió feliz, una nueva respuesta, una reacción que no conocía

-Conozco una buena cafetería ¿Quieres ir?-la frustración se estaba yendo poco a poco, este encuentro le estaba dando muchas esperanzas, sinceramente esperaba que le dijera que sí

-¿Cómo se llama?

-The Angel Café ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque se de tu mala orientación

Eso hace enojar a la chica

-Por lo menos se llegar sola…-adelantándose al joven

-Se dónde es…-tomándola de la mano-vamos

Era imposible que no se rindiera con él, Tomoka ya se lo había dicho antes, que lo dejara, pero si él le estaba mostrando lados de su personalidad que desconocía, no quería parar hasta descubrirlas completamente

Your smile, and the sound of your voice _(Tu sonrisa, y el sonido de tu voz)_  
And the way you see through me _(Y la manera que ves a través de mí)_  
Got a feeling, you give me no choice _(Logran un sentimiento, no me das a elegir)_  
But it means a lot to me _(Pero significa mucho para mí)_  
So I wanna know… _(Así que quiero saber…)_

-¡Ryuzaki!-Ryoma había oído esa voz antes, era el chico que estaba con ella antes cuando estaba calentando hace algunos días. La pareja comenzaba a irse a sus respectivas casas.

-Takeshiro-kun… ¿Qué pasa?-le pregunta cuando lo ve acercarse

-Eh… bueno…-realmente estaba nervioso-se me olvidó decirte que la tarea es para mañana, la maestra la adelantó

-Qué mala suerte…

-Lo siento por no decirte, pero que bueno que pude alcanzarte-con una sincera sonrisa

-Si, te lo agradezco mucho

El compañero ve al chico que estaba al lado de compañera

-¿Es tu novio?-le pregunta sin pensar-lo siento… no quería meterme en tu vida

-Si-con un raro tono de voz responde Ryoma, uno que Sakuno no conocía y que asustó al chico

-Oh… bueno…-simplemente al escucharlo logró asustarlo-nos vemos mañana Ryuzaki

-Si… hasta mañana-le despide con el agite de su mano, mano que toma Echizen sin pensar

-Vámonos…

-¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunta extrañada

-Nada… tienes que hacer esa tarea ¿no?

-Estás celoso…-suelta de repente

-No, yo no siento celos, no tendría porque sentirlos-le responde muy seguro, acompañado con una mirada dura, dejando claro que esas palabras eran ciertas

"_Hubiera pensado… me hubiera gustado que si lo estuvieras…"_ Y todas esas alegrías que le dio en su primera cita bajaron de intensidad y esa frustración había vuelto con más intensidad, se sentía desengañada, simplemente ya no podía leer sus actitudes como antes

What's the name of the game? _(¿Cuál es el nombre del juego?)_  
(Your smile and the sound of your voice) _(Tu sonrisa, y el sonido de tu voz)_  
Does it mean anything to you? _(¿Significa algo para ti?)_  
(Got a feeling you give me no choice) _(Logran un sentimiento, no me das a elegir)_  
(But it means a lot) _(Pero significa mucho)_  
What's the name of the game? _(¿Cuál es el nombre del juego?)_  
(Your smile and the sound of your voice)_ (Tu sonrisa, y el sonido de tu voz)_  
Can you feel it the way I do? _(¿Puedes sentirlo de la misma manera que yo?)_  
Tell me please, 'cause I have to know _(Dime por favor, porque tengo que saber)_  
I'm a bashful child, beginning to grow _(Soy una niña vergonzosa, comenzando a crecer)_

Simplemente había llegado un momento crucial, nada cambiaba, a pesar de que le había mostrado otras aristas de su carácter, ya no las volvió a ver, era como si hubiera alejado más de su lado a pesar de que estaban a centímetros y nada no le decía, nada le explicaba. Esa pared no se quebraba, solo había grietas, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para poder seguir

-Ya no puedo más con esto…-eso era lo que se repetía en su mente últimamente

La rutina se repetía, conversaciones simples y vanas, no podía sentir una mirada de amor hacia ella, el mismo trato glacial, nunca más sintió el tacto de su mano contra la suya _"¿Qué más puedo hacer?..."_

Aunque lo amaba mucho, también tenía orgullo y dignidad, por mucho que lo admirara, no podía dejarse pisotear por la indiferencia cada vez más latente de la persona que tenía al lado… esto se le estaba saliendo de su control, ya le había hecho caso a su corazón, pero ya no más, su cerebro tenía la respuesta y esa era sacar todo lo que llevaba ocultando desde que empezaron, enrostrarle la eterna inseguridad de estar en un limbo, de no saber nada se sus sentimientos, simplemente preguntarle

¿Para que aceptó tenerla a su lado?

¿Para que propósito le dijo "Está bien…"?

Esta situación se hacía insostenible

And you make me talk _(Y me haces hablar)_  
And you make me feel _(Y me haces sentir)_  
And you make me show _(Y me haces mostrar)_  
What I'm trying to conceal _(Lo que estoy tratando de ocultar)_  
If I trust in you, would you let me down? _(Si confío en ti ¿Me dejarías caer?)_  
Would you laugh at me, if I said I care for you?_(¿Te reirías de mí, si digo que cuido de ti?)_  
Could you feel the same way too? _(¿Podrías sentir de la misma manera también?)_  
I wanna know… _(Yo quiero saber)_

-Es mejor que lo dejemos…-comienza a decirle lentamente, reuniendo las mismas fuerzas para cuando se le declaró y estando en el mismo lugar después de que todas sus obligaciones terminaron para ellos

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tú no me demuestras nada, no dices nada sobre esta relación, siento que no soy nadie importante en tu vida-el chico solo queda mirándola fijamente

-Tu me conociste de esa manera…-le repitió lo mismo que le había dicho a Momo hace algún tiempo atrás

-Lo sé, ni siquiera tu tono de voz cambia cuando dije que terminemos, él sólo observarte ya no es suficiente para mí, quería que me hablaras, que me contaras de tus sueños, que fueras un poco más atento…-tratando de mantener la mirada erguida, haciendo un esfuerzo para no llorar-sólo quería ser parte de tu vida

-Con que era eso…

-Simplemente no represento nada…-las lágrimas comenzaban a fluir por su cara al oírlo _"Nada cambiará… es mejor que sea así…"-_aguanté todo este tiempo a esperar que algunos de tu gestos…-se quedaba sin palabras, los sollozos interrumpían su discurso-… que algunas de tus actitudes cambiaran… pero esperé en vano, ya no sé a que estás jugando conmigo

Oh yes, I wanna know… _(Oh sí, yo quiero saber…)_

-A nada…-le responde simplemente

Apesumbrada baja la cabeza, esperaba esa respuesta

-Entonces, se que el fin de esto te aliviará-ya más controlada y tranquila-nos vemos-caminando hacia el edificio de la escuela

-No

-¿Qué?-la sorpresa no se hizo esperar en su rostro y en su corazón

-Esto no me aliviará… yo no estaba jugando-Sakuno oye que sus pasos lo acercan a ella

-Yo no quiero seguir teniendo este sentimiento, me cansé de estar en esta incertidumbre… y se que también que tú querías esto

-No es así

-¿Por qué quieres seguir con esto? Tú no cambiarás-dándose la vuelta par verlo, para sorprenderse que en sus ojos habían un dejo de desesperanza

-Lo sé… tú puedes ver a través de mis actitudes, se que ahora estás viendo mi desesperación-eso sorprendió a la joven, y lo fue aún más cuando sintió que Ryoma pasaba una mano por su mejilla-… yo no estaba jugando a nada, porque con el amor no se juega

The name of the game _(El nombre del juego__)_  
(I was an impossible case)_ (Era un caso imposible)_  
Does it mean anything to you? _(¿Significa algo para ti?)_  
(But I think I can see in your face) _(Pero pienso que puedo ver en tu rostro)_  
(That it means a lot) _(Que eso significa mucho)_

-Se que soy alguien raro y difícil de comprender-sosteniéndole la mirada a la joven-y me sentí feliz cuando me dijiste sobre tus sentimientos-Sakuno lo escuchaba atentamente, ahora podía ver todo de él-no podía entender que significaba esa felicidad…

Whats the name of the game? _(¿Cuál es el nombre del juego?)_  
(Your smile and the sound of your voice) _(Tu sonrisa, y el sonido de tu voz)_  
Can you feel it the way I do? _(¿Puedes sentirlo de la misma manera que yo?)_  
(Got a feeling you give me no choice) _(Logran un sentimiento, no me das a elegir)_  
(But it means a lot) _(Pero eso significa mucho)_

-Tampoco sabía que significaba ese enojo cuando te veía con ese compañero de tu salón

Whats the name of the game? _(¿Cuál es el nombre del juego?)_  
(I was an impossible case) _(Era un caso imposible)_  
Does it mean anything to you? _(¿Puedes sentirlo de la misma manera que yo?)_  
(But I think I can see in your face) _(Pero pienso que puedo ver en tu rostro)_  
(That it means a lot)_ (Que eso significa mucho)_

-Y ahora lo sé…-abrazándola con fuerza, para nunca dejarla ir…-me gustas mucho…

Había soñado incontables veces con esa frase y ahora era realidad

Esa pared invisible se rompía completamente, esto era un gran paso, habían pasado por muchas cosas, por todos los sentimientos, pero en ese momento, el que prevalecía y el que estaban seguros que el que seguiría era el amor, que dominaría sus acciones y sus palabras… ahora ya no sería un juego, sería una relación de verdad.

**Fin**

**Canción:** The name of the game**  
Intérprete:** ABBA**  
Álbum:** The Album**  
Traducción:** Abuelitnt


End file.
